Talk:Kakuzu
English Voice actor I don't re-call him speaking in the english episode 135. I could be wrong, but if i remember it was Zetzu (both sides= Michael Sorich and Brian beacock), kisame, deidara and Pein and thats it, but i'm not sure, anyone can show me a video of where he is speaking and what exact time it is --AMTNinja 17:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) In the English dub, the Akatsuki meeting goes like this: (Below shows the Akatsuki member, the supposed English VA, and the lines they speak) Kisame - Kirk Thornton: "Heh, how long's it been since we've all come together like this?" Hidan - Skip Stellrecht?: "Seven years, not since Orochimaru left us." (yay) Kakuzu - Paul St. Peter?: "And now Orochimaru has the Sharingan." Sasori (in Hiruko) - Michael Sorich: "Is that true Itachi? Your little brother?" Itachi - Crispin Freeman: (Dosn't speak) Deidara - Quinton Flynn: "Don't be impatient un.We'll deal with our old friend un." Orochimaru, in time (muses softly?). We only have three years in which to prepare, and we all know what we need to do to be ready, right? (chuckles softly)" Nagato - Dave Wittenberg: "Of course, no mistakes. Remember what we seek: everything, including the Nine-Tailed Fox!" episode ends That's all I've able to conclude. If you want to see for yourself, watch this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPF69KEBp-M Orochidayu 04:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, Hidan is not present during that meeting. Instead there's some dude as big as a mountain (assumed to be Kakuzu's previous partner). Apex Predator (talk) 21:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Naming I've read elsewhere (in Killer Bee's Lariat technique article and other places) that Kakuzu's techniques have a unique naming convention where the moves names are forced with alternate meanings or something. Could that be added to the article, because I've never heard a full explanation of this. Could it be added here or in the technique articles?Rayfire (talk) 15:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) over all power should we delete this it seems out of place since no other articles have it and i don't think it has many facts--PAIN 05:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Beserker Rage? When during the manga was it directly stated that Kakuzu flew into Beserker Rages and killed his partners? I would think it would be more of an accidental kill then any Rage, his shown abilities all have extremely long range and dispersion, which would mean that it would be easy for him, in the heat of a fight, to use the ability without thinking and the poor sap hes partnered with gets caught in the blast, which seems more like a mistake then any "Beserker Rage". The World Platinum 15:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) 13:59, 9 March 2009 (UTC)In the Databook It is true that it wasnt any berserker rage but, whenever he got mad he killed his partners it was not accidently, he just got annoyed and killed them Alexfkdianna 19:15, 22 March 2009 (UTC)Alexfkdianna I agree with Alexfkdianna, there is a time when Kakuzu says "Dont make me kill you" to Hidan wich im sure Kakuzu would just beat the crap out of Hidan and Hidan would be fine. Hey this might sound a little acward but Kakuzu has some sympathy for Hidan from time to time.--Black-Light (talk) 17:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light Headband In episode 83 you see Kakuzu after he gets caught in the Shadow Possession shuriken and you see Kakuzu does not have his headband. Video:Hidan and Kakuzu vs Team Kakashi Part 1 At 3:26 Kakuzu does not have his headband :Since he is having it before and after that incident, I guess it is just a edit misstake. Jacce | Talk 06:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Earth Grudge Fear I think that this is kinjutsu(Forbidden Technique), because when he tried to assassinate The First Hokage, he didn't have it. But in the article is said: "Kakuzu killed the village elders, took their hearts, and fled with knowledge of the village's most prized forbidden techniques." If it is in this order then may be this jutsu isn't forbidden. But I think this is forbidden jutsu.--Donatelo (talk) 18:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) The Four masks Right, so here's the deal. The three of four visible masks are according to this very wiki: Upper left: Unknown Upper right: Some sort of large cat Lower left: A bull or ox of some sort Lower right: A predatory bird Now, the four symbols of the evangelists (the writers of gospels in the new testament of the Christian bible) are as follows: Matthew: Human Mark: Lion Luke: Ox John: Eagle Furthermore, when represented together they are often arranged (either on their own or surrounding christ) 2x2 in the following manner: Upper left: Human Upper right: Lion Lower left: Ox Lower right: Eagle Furthermore, although the Human mask is mostly destroyed, merely by looking at its shape, it can be seen that it appears to be a flat, mostly featureless mask, with simple round eyes, perfect for a simplistic human face. I understand any reluctance to include information that hasn't been confirmed in-story or in the databooks, but at the very least, can this be added to trivia? There is too much connection here for it to be coincidental. You can read about the four evangelists here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Evangelists (talk) 02:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :A Christian reference in Naruto? Honestly it looks like someone is stretching assumption and very loose facts too far looking desperately for a reference. An unknown, something catlike, some sort of bull or ox, and a predatory bird is far to generic to say "This is a Human, Lion, Ox, and Eagle Christian reference". You honestly think a cat, bull/ox, bird, and what looks like a human to you is specific enough to Christianity? Quite honestly there is probably a Japanese myth dealing with those creatures that us (as foreigners) don't know of. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 3, 2009 @ 04:16 (UTC) ::Seriously, I don't think those masks look anything like those creatures. What eagle has tusks? The only thing that makes the lightning mask look like a bull is those horns. Ignore those and he has a humanoid face. And the fire mask is far too nondescript to make anything out of it, let stand a tiger... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:38, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::You realize that there are plenty of anime/manga series based on obscure christian mythology, right? And yes, I believe that those four, and only four, specific animals which happened to be arranged on kakuzu's back IN EXACTLY THE SAME POSITIONS AS THE EVANGELISTS is too perfect to be coincidental. Whatever, I am disappointed. (talk) 16:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter what other anime/manga are based on Christian myth, Naruto has yet to get anywhere near it, every reference I've seen has been Japanese myth, Buddhism, etc... that is reason for skepticism. We aren't the place to debate speculation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 3, 2009 @ 18:04 (UTC) :::::Even if Kishimoto used Christian references, there are still a few things wrong or odd about this theory. :::::# Why would Kishimoto use the Four Evangelists as reference for Kakuzu's mask? :::::# Does this make Kakuzu Jesus? :::::# How on Earth does the Wind mask look like a bird of any kind? It looks far more like a boar to me; :::::# How does the Lightning mask look like a bull or ox? it is by far the most humanoid of them all; :::::# How does the Fire mask look like a lion or tiger or any feline for that matter? :::::# The destroyed mask could possibly be a human, but it could just as easily have a snout like the Wing and Fire masks and the eyes are exactly the same with all masks. Also, it is supposed to be an angel if your theory is right. :::::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Right, because Kakuzu was never interested in immortality or anything. I can't help you with your visual problems at identifying the masks, but they're what this wiki claims they are, so either delete the descriptions, or acknowledge the symbolism. You can't do neither and remain credible. Also, an angel is just a human with wings, visually, same with the other four symbols, which are also often given additional wings. (talk) 01:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :All right, so you claim the only reason Kishimoto would use the Four Evangelists would be to symbolise Kakuzu's immortality? There are dozens of better ways to do symbolise that. Dozens that would actually make sense (Jesus and the Evangelists are known for many things, but immortality isn't one. They all died. Gruesomely.) and would actually be understood by Kishimoto's target audience (there aren't enough Christians in Japan to fill a small city, far, far less who would be familiar with this symbolism). Oh, and tell me this: what bird has a snout and tusks? what ox has manes, sharp teeth, and a flat, humanoid face? what lion has no manes, no sharp teeth, no whiskers, no feline features at all? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:07, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Given the disagreement over what the masks resemble, their descriptors should be changed. Maybe switch to a color/dominating feature (horn, snout) referencing? ~SnapperT '' 04:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::At first I was like :-O but then I lol'd =)) - MadaraU (talk) 09:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) about the masks silva from the shaman king anime has some masks who talk atached to him Sartorias (talk) 16:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) and your point is ? Kyuubinaruto123 20:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) my point is that they both use their masks for the attack Sartorias (talk) 18:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanx to the above bit of info, looks like the floodgates have opened. Unless specified by the author or the studio, or by an offical source, relashionships are meaningless...The could have been inspired by mabe the same legend, myth etc...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I believe he meant it as a similarity trivia note, not a reference note (Like how Soul Eater's Soul Menance move and Kamui both use the same fairly complex to define kanji character. Though using masks to attack is a little generic without something more specific similar to make note of. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 4, 2009 @ 03:52 (UTC) about my info i taken it from shaman king wikia Sartorias (talk) 10:48, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Kakuzu's English Voice Actor Isn't Kakuzu's english voice actor Fred Tatasciore as shown in Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3? As for now I will be adding his name as Kakuzu's english voice actor but I have no problem if you want to take it down. EvilPuppy123 (talk) 16:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) how do you know he voices him? AMTNinja (talk) 02:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) NS CONR 3's credits Evilpuppy123 (talk) 21:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) yeah the game's voice actors are from the series Water mask? Is it possible, that mask destroyed by kakashi is actually a water mask, while kakuzu's inborn affinity is earth?--Erik1310 (talk) 16:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :The anime showed him using water after the mask being destroyed, but we can't know for sure. However, this is not a forum. Jacce | Talk 19:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I agree, based on color, it seems more likely that a blue mask is water as all of the other masks have element color representation. But also, doesn't it say in the info box that he has water release, but it's "anime only?" by the way Jacce, questioning possible changes the article isn't forum stuff. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 01:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Since it can't be a canon answer to the question, I wanted to prevent misusing of talk page. Jacce | Talk 05:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I did see Kakuzu using water clones and whatnot but it doesn't matter in his infobox he has suiton that's all that matters plus its not to late for explanation he isn't sealed yet in the war.--Black-Light (talk) 17:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light ::He has been sealed actually--Cerez365™ 17:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I can't see the image, but if it is what I think it is, that part we see him when the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path is rampaging, I'm not sure that's him being sealed, I think it might actually be him being unsealed. The barrier around Dan also fell. Omnibender - Talk - 17:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah that's the one, and you do have a point that might in fact be what's happening there. I suppose we'll see eventually.--Cerez365™ 18:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Frist Five Wasn't he the first person to use the five basic elements. If so can I put that on the trivia section--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 03:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :He only uses water in the anime, and even then Fuka beats him to it. ''~SnapperT '' 03:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) kakashi is the first one i think. i know its before kakazu. lightning with the chidori, water when he copies zabuzas water dragon jutsu,fire from fire ball jutsu and there must be a wind jutsu since hes copied over a thosand jutsu. one must be wind.in naruto accel he has a jutsu where he does fire water and wind at the same time and earth when he goes underground :Video games wouldn't count. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't Kakashi use the Rasengan, which is a wind style jutsu? --Puppet '''King' 00:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::The Rasengan isn't a Wind Release jutsu. It's elementless. Only when Naruto, who is wind natured, uses Wind Release: Rasengan or it's directly derived jutsu does it become wind release. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) No only when Naruto adds his elemental chakra to it does it becomes a wind justu. Kakashi can do Rasengan he showed Naruto and then taught him the 2nd part of rasengan training which led to the wind Rasengan.Saimaroimaru (talk) 02:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, my bad! I'm sorry. --Puppet King' 02:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki Cloak shuoldnt we put Kakuzu on his akatsuki cloak? Re007wazhere 4:59 UTC whats wrong with the picture now? it is kakuzu right?Shelldone (talk) 07:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I never said to remove the current picture, I just said to add an image of kakuzu with an akatsuki coak...it could enter perfectly from his battle with hidan vs asuma and konohas Re007wazhere 3:36 (UTC) I agree. He's the only Akatsuki member not clothed in his Akatsuki cloak. --Puppet King' 00:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Earth Mask In the anime, it's shown that Kakuzu can use Domu after the mask is destroyed. So the mask could be either water or earth. It is possible Kakuzu original heart could use both earth and water. A1legwonder February 23, 2012 Kakuzu's Size It says in trivia that "When Kakuzu first appeared as a hologram at the end of Part I, he was clearly the tallest Akatsuki member there, a fact reinforced when he appeared during Gaara's sealing ritual. However, when he truly appeared with Hidan, he was much shorter, and the 3rd databook stated that he was shorter than Kisame. " But I don't believe that's the case. I believe the person talking here: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/255/13/ Is Kakuzu who was having trouble finding his jinchuuriki without his hood covering his hair and the tall man in the hologram being his partner. Just out of elimination, the characters of Akatsuki were: Deidara, Sasori(Couldn't be those two, they were actually there), Pain(No for obvious reasons), Zetsu(Same as Pain), Konan(That couldn't be Konan who said that), Hidan(No for obvious reasons also, considering he wasn't there yet), Itachi(No for obvious reasons), Kisame(no for obvious reasons) leaving Kakuzu and his former partner there. That character, I am convined, had to be Kakuzu considering his hair is the only known character that replicates that. He could simply have his hood off for a short period of time. This would make more sense than a dramatic resize of a character. :If you check chapter 254, page 18, you'll see that Kakuzus spot is occupied by the tall member. This member's silhouette can also be seen in chapter 255, page 4, frame 3. This has to have been Kakuzu, leaving the complaining member to be either an early version of Hidan, or Hidan's predecessor. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeh, im annoyed by all the "Naruto"'s images in the net. I don't know how much of them are originally made by this anime's owners, but on all of them Kakuzo is taller than Kisame. edo tensei "During the War, it appears Kakuzu had regained his elemental hearts." i dont think this sentence is right cuz edo tensei is supposed to revive their souls and powers, which means before anything did anything to them that caused their death. that srntence just makes it sound like its amazing kakuzu got his hearts back even though that was what was supposed to happen :Or he already killed some ninja and took their hearts. Omnibender - Talk - 19:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) u mean when he was revived, he killed some ninjas and made their hearts into his own? :Yes. Omnibender - Talk - 18:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) but edo tensei was supposed to revive him and his masks. it said that edo tensei revives the soul and whatever powers he/she had, not the actual body after what was done to it to make it dead. e.g, deidara blew himself up so hes obviously not gonna be a complete dead corpse.hes gonna be a few imcomplete bits and peices. but edo tensei didnt summon deidara like a few little peices. it makes this new body out of dirt or whatever it is. it doesnt summon the actual body Earth Mask It looks like a boar to me? Any others opinions?--Endomarru (talk) 02:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, how do we even know there is an earth mask? Second of all, we should really stop describing these masks as animals. The fire mask looks less like a tiger than the average penguin, the wind mask looks nothing like boar, except for the tusks, how anyone could say the lightning mask looks like a bull is beyond me, and although the fourth mask looks like a bird, it has nothing specifically eagle-like about it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree — we should just name them by the type of element they release for simplicity's sake. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 15:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :If we do proceed in this manner, it may be best to also indicate the colored markings on each of the masks within their respective paragraphs, so that other users can more easily identify and distinguish between them (i.e. Earth - light blue, Fire - red, Lightning - yellow and Wind - dark blue). At least in that way, we make use of something more definitive yet equally distinctive while negating the need to constantly use "like", unlike when we refer to either the shapes of the masks or the resultant creatures. Blackstar1 (talk) 17:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I was going to suggest that, using the colour marks. Omnibender - Talk - 18:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::So~ Does anyone have proof the last mask has an Earth affinity? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::No proof. SimAnt :::::Awesome... So how do we call that mask? We can't call it the Earth mask if it might have a Water affinity. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, there might be proof. In the manga, unless I'm mistaken, Kakuzu stops using first mask is destroyed. It's not a black and white proof, but it implies that he could no longer use it after that mask is destroyed, meaning it was the source of earth-natured chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 18:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking of that Omni, but at the same time Kakashi aimed for his heart and had no knowledge that he had 'others' so it could be the one in his actual chest i think. But why not just call it "Fourth Mask" for the time being? People already or at least should know the other three, so all we have to do is state that is wasn't seen prior to this etc...--Cerez☺ (talk) 18:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::The Earth Spear is actually the reason I have my doubts about the fourth mask holding Earth Release. Earth Spear is only valuable to Kakuzu when it's inside his body, methinks. The name of Jiongu also implies some sort of relation to Earth Release, albeit weakly. I agree that there is some circumstantial evidence pointing to the fourth mask holding Earth Release, but it isn't definite enough right now. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't think each mask allows only for one jutsu. I know each of the masks only used one high-level technique from their respective elements, but I don't think that's enough reason to believe they're limited to one jutsu. One nature certainly, even though it's possible for the heart to belong to someone who could perform more than one nature, but that's besides the point. Omnibender - Talk - 21:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::I didn't mean to imply I thought each mask was limited to a single technique. I simply meant that Earth Spear is Kakuzu's most often used Earth Release technique and it is a very useful one at that. It would be rather stupid of him to give that up by removing the heart from his body. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Look at the manga 528. The mask is already reconstructed, if u ask me looks more like a bird than the wind one :For me, Kakuzu's fourth mask which we can see in chapter 528 looks different from remains of mask destroyed by Kakashi..--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Both eyes now have a crescent instead of just its right. That's the only difference I see. ''~SnapperT '' 22:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, I don't see any considerable differences between the masks and I also can't think of any reason as to why Kishimoto would make such an alteration at this stage, as it appears to be far too inconsequential to actually matter. However, if further confirmation is still required, maybe the fact that the mask seems to form the same creature in Chapter 530 would be sufficient. Also, I'd like to revisit ShounenSuki's concerns over the true affinity of this mask, again due to new evidence found within Chapter 530. When directing Kotetsu and Izumo, Shikaku Nara only notes that Kakuzu uses Earth Techniques, just after he and his masks have seperated during the battle. This seems unusual as Konohagakure are well aware of how Kakuzu's technique functions, in that the type of chakra used is dependent upon the heart he has access to, yet the fact he can potentially use all five natures is not mentioned. One possible reason for this, is that Shikaku knew that either Kakuzu has a tendency to retain this particular heart or his original nature is earth, suggesting that the detroyed mask was instead of a water affinity. This is plausible as we know Kakashi aimed at where a person's heart is normally located, potentially destroying the heart that currently kept Kakuzu alive. So maybe, in order not to die, Kakuzu exchanged the damaged heart with another that just happened to belong to the mask in question, which also explains why he was unable to use Earth Spear after this occured. I know this is speculative on my part but I do think it at least warrants a further discussion about this mask's true affinity. Blackstar1 (talk) 23:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) the destroyed mask what is the destroyed mask element. in the anime when kakashi destroyed the first mask with his lightning cutter everyone said that was the earth mask because later kakuzu used a couple water release technique. but in the manga shikaku said to kotetsu and izumo that kakuzu himself uses earth release. :Everything we know is in the article already. Omnibender - Talk - 22:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::the article says that kakuzu uses water release. and his masks uses earth, fire, lightning and wind. but shikaku said in chapter 530 that kakuzu uses earth release and his masks uses water, fire, lightning and wind. :::The IP has a point the way I read it it seems like they're going to attack Kakuzu diectly who uses Earth Release...directly. I'll ask Shounen to translate that bit just to conform and such. We can still wait for them to confront him though. --Cerez☻ 12:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Color change?! Why does Kakuzu's hand change color when he breaks down the temple's doors? :Earth Release: Earth Spear. ''~SnapperT '' 23:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) they don't look like the first mask that have destroyed in the anime with kakashi's lightning cutter doesn't look like the mask in the war. the one in the manga during his battle in the manga or in the war. We don't see the mask Kakashi destroyed before he actually hit it, there's no way to say they don't look like. Omnibender - Talk - 18:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sealed or Destroyed? "Later he is seen immobilized underneath Chōji's giant fist. During the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's rampage, he is sealed." - Is that true? Because it seems to me in Chapter 537, Page 8, that he's "decomposing" as they do after being destroyed, only to regenerate again. Same goes with Dan (I think it is Dan) in the panel beside Kakuzu doing this, it looks as if this person is doing the same thing. As you can see on Page 5 of Chapter 537, when the Demonic Statue launches that wave that blew everyone away, the area it destroyed would of hit Kakuzu and Dan, as they were in the path of it. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 12:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :He's not mentioned sealed but destroyed. They generate, right. He's not on the explosion because they incapacitate the latter after that. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 12:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I would like to add that we see Dan later talking with the others so he survived (I don't remember what chapter). Anywho call this a crazy theory but "if" Kakuzu wasn't sealed maybe he could have went back for Hidan? We see Itachi running around doing whatever he wants because me thinks that Kabuto is too busy controlling Madara. Just a thought. A1legwonder -February 23, 2012 Kakuzu was sealed as shown when tobi appeared to collect the treasured tools for kinkaku and ginkaku. If he went looking for hidan he would have been freed from the Edo Tensei control, saying all this he would most likely not look for hidan. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 14:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hair Colour Since we've been having some minor discrepancies about his hair colour, I was wondering if there were any coloured manga scans of him with his hair shown? Because otherwise from that: * when it was shown in episode 88-89 it's brown not black while battling. * Also, during the autopsy it was dark brown.--Cerez365™ 17:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Water encampment wall what episode did Kakuzu use this technique.--Black-Light (talk) 18:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light :Episode 85.--Cerez365™ 18:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) previous partners it says he has had many recent partners. and only one we have seen but in a hologramic image. and he was huge. but what was his name or does anyone know or is it not told to us?-- :I think that giant person in the hologram is Kakuzu, there's a note of it in the trivia section. We don't know anything about his previous partners though.--Cerez365™ 03:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Is This Correct? "He is later seen being sealed by a shinobi. However, thanks to Madara Uchiha's arrival on the battlefield, he escaped the sealing" How can we be sure he escaped the sealing? after learning the events in the latest manga (558) he wasn't seen on the battlefield (where the summon of the statue took place), so it's possible he was sealed in that event. Even if he wasn't we shouldn't state it yet, because till now it's very unclear. --Jon Thiago (talk) 13:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Oldest character? Isn't Kakuzu the oldest ninja to appear in all of the Naruto series? Would it be worth mentioning this in the Trivia section? --speysider (talk) 16:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, not really... I guess it's Tobi. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 16:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Judging by the fact that Tobi's age has so far never been mentioned, we can't really assume him to be the oldest. --speysider (talk) 16:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Kakuzu and Hidan's initial appearances Hey i first saw Kakuzu's eyes in episode 18 and heard Hidan's voice shouldn't we change the time they appeared?-- 04:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm assuming this is during an Akatsuki meeting with the holograms? Then no. We don't count those as debuts. Omnibender - Talk - 22:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Only appearance of Takigakure ninja ? If I am right in thinking, Kakuzu is the only ninja to hail from the Hidden Waterfall Village that has appeared so far in canon. Would it be good to mention this or is it pointless information ? --speysider (talk) 17:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC) You're forgetting about someone. Skitts (talk) 17:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, there's Fu. I should've said that Kakuzu is the only Takigakure ninja to appear in the anime so far. --speysider (talk) 18:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Fū did so, too... Seelentau 愛議 18:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::AFAIK, her appearance was just when Tobi was going through the tailed beasts, a 1 second appearance doesn't count as actually appearing. --speysider (talk) 18:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::And who decides that? Seelentau 愛議 20:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fine, you win. :/ --speysider (talk) 20:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) We've had filler villains as well. Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Affinity(ies) Since Kakauzu stole hearts of those whom had an affinity to a particular nature, shouldn't he be listed as having an affinity in each nature transformation he displayed, or was that decided against? Skitts (talk) 21:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, because one can only have one affinity. Kakuzu had earth, afaik. Everything else was stolen, thus not his own affinity. I'd say. Seelentau 愛議 22:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but the whole point of stealing the hearts of those with other affinities was so that he could use elemental techniques that were beyond what those without the proper affinity couldn't use, which the article says as well. Also, if Earth was stated to be his natural affinity, where be-ith the affinity annotation? o3o Skitts (talk) 22:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :In theory, he could've learned all the natures by himself. But he didn't, because he was able to steal the natures from other Ninja. But by stealing those he didn't made them his own affinity. An affinity exists only once at a time. At least that's what I always thought. Naturally, affinities are restricted to one element, but what Kakazu does isn't exactly normal. I mean, he uses techniques of other elements on a level that aren't supposed to be possible without an affinity to it (that being my main point), which is why I believe he should have them. :3 Skitts (talk) 23:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :hm... it isn't his own affinity, though. And of course his use of the natures is normal. You can learn to use every nature in theory, it only takes a huge amount of time. Kakuzu shortened it by stealing the hearts. Seelentau 愛議 23:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I was referring to his theft of other hearts with different affinities to use as being not not normal. Skitts (talk) 00:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, but that's coming from the Jiongu Jutsu. He's stealing natures, not affinities. He can only have one affinity, not two or so. Seelentau 愛議 00:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) -sigh- He's stealing hearts with those affinities because only those with affinities could use elemental attacks of the level he did, which at least to me implies that he gains the affinity of the one whose heart he stole. But if no one else thinks so I guess I'll drop it. =P Skitts (talk) 00:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Affinities are different than techniques you use. I'd assume stealing hearts means you're stealing other people's affinities and not nature transformations that they learn. I don't see a reason to list them as his affinity since he stole them and as such would/could only have one affinity himself (if any at all).--Cerez365™ 00:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I'm just being misunderstood or if I'm having a major brain fart. Here's exactly what I mean: Kakauzu steals the hearts of powerful ninja with an elemental affinity he wants/needs. Upon integrating the heart into himself with Earth Grudge Fear, he then has their affinity and can make use of the high level techniques of the elements he displayed because of that. The EGF article states that almost word for word. That would technically mean he has multiple affinities right? I know that you can only have one affinity naturally, but EGF allows him to integrate other beings' organs into himself and thus isn't so natural. Skitts (talk) 02:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think you're farting, I just think you're taking the stolen hearts and the "affinity" of those to be his own. I don't think that should be, so that's why I wouldn't say it's his affinity since it's not something he has innately but through unorthodox means.--Cerez365™ 02:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) But isn't that the same case with Kakashi/Danzo with their Sharingan, Ao with his Byakugan and Tobi with his Rinnegan? Skitts (talk) 07:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Saying that Ao has the Kekkei Genkai Byakugan is stupid. He hasn't. And Kakuzu doesn't have the affinities. I don't get the following part of your explanation: because only those with affinities could use elemental attacks of the level he did. Why do you think that? You don't need an affinity towards a nature to use its Jutsu on a high level. Kakashi is the best example. Seelentau 愛議 11:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :No but mastering an element on such a high level such as Kakuzu is very difficult even Kakashi was surprised by Kakuzu's skill in each of them (http://www.mangareader.net/93-339-17/naruto/chapter-334.html), The databook also says it (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShounenSuki/Third_Databook_Translations#Jiongu_.28p._263.29). From the way I understand it, Kakuzu does sort of have affinities but the affinities are not truly his own but rather stem from his technique Earth Grudge Fear and the hearts he stole from his opponent. This case is kinda similar to saying that Sasori can use Magnet Release but we all know it stems from the Kazekage's own kekkei genkai and Sasori is using through his Human Puppet technique/power/ability. I think we should list it as an affinity but also along with it should be written Through Earth Grudge Fear. (talk) 12:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Neither the manga page nor Suki-sensei's translation implies that only those with affinities can use such high level elemental Jutsu... Seelentau 愛議 12:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::On the manga page Kakashi says: "To perform such a high caliber jutsu, he needs to master the nature of his chakra perfectly" My point is not that only ninja with affinities can perform jutsu like that but it's so hard to perform jutsu of some many different natures on such high levels that its virtually impossible without an affinity. This is known both in the anime and manga so unless some super ninja comes along doing high caliber jutsu of different natures without using any technique to help him (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique included) and using just training we won't think of it as such. Kakashi literally says: "... needs to master the nature of his perfectly... " Perfectly = Very High/Affinity Boosted control. (talk) 12:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Kakashi hast mastered more than one nature, too. You don't need an affinity to do it, it just showas which nature is the easiest for you to learn. Nothing else. Seelentau 愛議 13:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) When was it said that Kakashi had mastered more than one nature? Kakashi can only use average Water and Earth Release techniques. He hasn't mastered Water and Earth Release ninjutsu. Isn't that the point? Can you imagine Kakashi showing as much skill in Earth or Water Release as he did in Lightning Release ninjutsu? Also the Sharingan probably aided Kakashi. Putting that aside, due to this technique Kakuzu does sort of possess an affinity towards those elements, though that's mainly because of his Earth Grudge Fear. We should write 'Affinity through Earth Grudge Fear' (talk) 13:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :By using those nature he displayed that he mastered them. He wouldn't be able to use them, otherwise. Seelentau 愛議 14:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) @Seelentau I brought up those dojutsu because Cerez pointed out they weren't listed because he possessed them in an unorthodox way, just as the listed dojutsu wielders I posted do. The entire reason I brought this up is because the article itself states what I've been saying: "By collecting these hearts Kakuzu's own affinity is reinforced and his skill in other elements is increased to the point that he was able to use various different elemental attacks that were noted to be impossible, without having an affinity to that particular element." Skitts (talk) 03:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It seems rather obvious, I mean what do you think would happen when someone goes around collecting hearts and performing very high caliber attacks that would surprise even an expert like Kakashi, someone who can use three elements (four elements in the anime) and has been known to copy over 1000 techniques. (talk) 14:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) tl;dr reply (just skimmed through it): I wouldn't say Kakuzu truly has multiple affinities. The way I see it, his extra hearts have other affinities, he just benefits from more easily changing his chakra to those affinities via those extra organs. Considering the chakra flows, the chakra that is produced in those hearts would have a different affinity, making it easier for Kakuzu to apply nature transformation in that, and perform higher level techniques of certain natures. Omnibender - Talk - 21:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :The way I see it, Kakuzu is able to use any and all natures held by the former owner of the hearts he stole. This includes both affinities and non-affinities. To be honest, I find the whole situation surrounding Kakuzu and affinities in general to be far too unclear and vague to say anything truly meaningful about them. However, for practical reasons, I'd say we cannot with any certainty state that Kakuzu had affinities for the natures he used. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Kakuzu's personality and sources. Should not it be mentioned under Kakuzu's personality that he is highly perceptive, observant, and analytical because he has shown that as we have all seen like it is for Tobi and Itachi. As well as well as, it should be mentioning sources, natures, demeanours, etc under character personality sections, just a though is all.--Iamnofool2 (talk) 01:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC)